


The Best Day of the Year

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Birthday Keith - 10/23Lance has an announcement about one of the best days of the year.Oneshot/drabble





	The Best Day of the Year

"Mullet!" Lance flounced over to Keith and wrapped an arm around him then. "Can you believe that it's one of the best days of the year??"

Keith wasn't too impressed and he didn't even look up from whatever the hell he was doing. "What, is it just like one of your friendaversaries with Hunk or something?"

"No." Keith was an idiot sometimes. More likely all the time, but he was being nice right now. "It's your birthday!"

Keith looked up then. He wasn't really expecting that. As soon as he heard and processed what Lance had actually said, he then tried and failed to hide his blush. 

"...o-oh."


End file.
